Love Amongst the Gods
by Auntleona0
Summary: AU An adaptation of the Greek myth of Orpheus and Eurydice. When Elena dies her husband Stefan will do anything to save her from the underworld, but will Elena want to leave after she meets the God of Hell, Damon? S/E/D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A big thanks to Princessrae91285 for not only betaing but naming this story!**

**This is AU so there's obviously a lot of OOCness. If anyone has any questions regarding who's who or just anything that doesn't quite make sense, feel free to ask and I'll clarify!**

**Enjoy!**

The upcoming year promised to be a hard one for the people of Greece. Over the course of just six days, all the people's tentative hope for the future had been brutally crushed. There was no hope, and countless people would lose their lives during the next winter.

It had been a year of peace. The last great war between the different city-states of Greece had ended last April. For the first time in the memories of all but the most wizened of elders, all of Greece was united as one. The threat of Persian attack was distant and unlikely as every Greek stood together in solidarity, prepared to defend their homeland against foreign invasion.

Fathers, brothers, and sons returned home for the first time in as many as three years. Families were finally reunited, and an unsurprisingly large number of women found themselves gifted with the honor of nurturing new life, their bellies already expanding to accommodate the blessing growing in their wombs. It had been a time of celebration and love.

With the men returned, the crops had been planted in record time, promising a healthy year. The sun had shone brightly on all of Greece, feeding the olive trees and barley. It had rained just enough to prevent drought, but not enough to harm the blooming agriculture. Even the heifers and other beasts had fattened marvelously. There would be an abundance of meat for both eating and sacrificial offerings.

Then, the flood came. The sky had opened up and let loose a monsoon the likes of which the world had never seen. The sound of the thunder alone was enough to shake the humble cottages of the peasantry. The lightning struck without discrimination, destroying the homes of the wealthy and plebian alike. After three days of ceaseless rain, the carefully cultivated crop was irreparably destroyed. The animals had drowned without any shelter from the raging storm. Entire fruited trees had been uprooted and swept away by the torrent of rain.

The people had fled to the safety of the nearest temple. They threw their hands up to the sky and beseeched the Gods to have mercy. Mothers cried and begged the brothers who ruled over the dead, Damon and Stefan, to spare their beloved children. The priests urgently questioned the oracles as to why Klaus had decided to punish the people of Earth. What had angered the great God enough that he now threw his thunder bolts down from heaven as if he wanted to erase the human race? Everyone's entreaties fell on deaf ears.

Klaus was not the only god to unleash his wrath upon the unsuspecting Earth. Elijah allowed the sea to rise up and attack the fishermen who lived along the coast. The waves were easily twenty feet high as they moved along the shore, decimating entire coastal villages. Like his brother, Klaus, the sea god remained cold hearted to the prayers of the mortals who pleaded for sanctuary.

Even graceful and beloved Finn, god of music and art, abandoned mankind. His majestic chariot, which daily would bring the sun, remained absent, his noble steeds stabled. Darkness reigned for six long days and nights.

The most wrathful display of the mighty power of the Olympian gods came from Damon and Stefan. It was well known that Damon had a foul temper and little love for mortals. He terrorized the defenseless people of the Earth to alleviate his ill humors with little conscience. He had always been tempered by his mild mannered brother, Stefan, who alongside Damon ruled over the lands of the dead. For whatever reason, Stefan did nothing to check his brother's violent outbursts during those six long days.

The earth split open, the very ground shaking powerfully at the will of the Lord of the Underworld. Sometimes firm earth gaped open and swallowed up entire families, delivering them into the bowels of Hades and the daemons that awaited. Even a few lesser temples, which were dedicated to gods not powerful enough for a seat on Mt. Olympus were damaged by the quaking ground. Their pillars collapsing and crushing the priests and worshippers trapped inside.

Some, growing frantic, claimed the Gods were dissatisfied by their current offerings and that human sacrifices were necessary. The barbaric practice was archaic and had long been outlawed. Yet weren't the Gods taking human life, taking what had long been denied them with this upheaval of nature? More than one blushing maiden or sturdy youth lost their life under the religious fanaticism that ensued.

When the sixth day of terror finally ended, the sun crept timidly across the sky. It lit up a land devastated by many hardships. The people were so overwhelmed by that first glimmer of sunlight that they dropped to their knees and sobbed their gratitude. Cole had finally returned to them, signaling the end of their ordeal, and as an apology, he had brought the sun in all of its glorious incandescence.

The consequences of those fateful days would long be felt. The approaching winter would bring with it famine as the lost crops could not be replenished. Thousands of people had passed through the gates of Hades from the immediate effects of the flood and earthquakes. More would be sure to follow.

Three days after the rage of the Gods had been quenched, the people of Delphi crowded into the temple of Apollo. The Oracle was to make a statement today, and the head priest was going to relay the will of the Gods to the people.

Jenna Sommers had made a nearly twenty mile pilgrimage from her village of residence to be there today. It had been a harrowing journey for the young girl as she was only thirteen years old and the roads held the threat of bandits. She had risked the journey, however, under the watchful eye of Logan, an older boy from home who had long requested to marry her.

She had not come to Delphi to see the Oracle – though she was happy to attend the historic event. No, her presence in Delphi was for a much more disheartening purpose. News had reached her that her beloved sister Miranda and her husband had passed on into the afterlife. The brave couple had been trying to guide people to shelter during the flood and had been mostly successful. They had sacrificed their lives during the endeavor.

It would be Jenna's duty to oversee the funeral rites of both the deceased. She would not allow her sister or brother-in-law to linger indefinitely along the shore of death. Her second duty was, in her opinion, far more important. Left behind by their parents passing, were two children, who would grow up orphans. Jenna was intent on taking these two innocents back to her village to be raised under her love and care.

The two children were currently clutching the hem of her skirts as they waited for the Oracle to speak. Elena Gilbert was a sooty child of five years of age. She was sooty in that she somehow always managed to appear dirty. After bathing her upon arrival, Jenna had managed to glimpse what a pretty girl she could be. Within ten minutes of exiting the river, however, the child had managed to rub dirt across her cheeks and nose. Her features were noble and hinted that she would someday be a great beauty, and her dark hair was thick and lustrous.

Her brother, Jeremy, was a cherubic looking toddler at three years old. He had a mop of untidy brown hair but that was the only part of his appearance in disarray. Unlike his sister, Jeremy was impeccably groomed. His eyes were uncommonly alert and wise for such a young child, but few people noticed. They were too caught up on his chubby cheeks and wide lips.

The two were clearly siblings, but the most similar aspect of their appearance currently was their overwhelming moroseness. Elena and Jeremy were young, but they did have some understanding that their parents had been taken from them permanently. The pain of their loss was clearly displayed on their countenances, casting a gloomy shadow across what had once been happy faces.

"Now, when the Oracle comes out, you children need to keep quiet," Jenna instructed.

"We won't talk," Jeremy answered simply, gazing at the crowds of people who were also gathered to see the Oracle.

Elena gazed up at Jenna with solemn eyes and whispered, "Sheila is very nice. She won't get upset if we talk."

"Sheila?" Jenna asked confused.

"The Oracle," Jeremy answered.

"You call the famed Oracle of Delphi Sheila," Jenna repeated, sounding completely askance at their casual reference of the Oracle.

"That was her name before she was Oracle. You aren't born an Oracle. Sheila was a healer, but then the old Oracle died and they chose Sheila as a replacement," Elena explained. "She used to give us grapes when we stopped by her apothecary."

Jeremy nodded his head vigorously in support of his sister. The gift of grapes was clearly not something he took lightly. Jenna could hardly believe that these two misfit children were personally acquainted with the famed Oracle of Delphi.

The muted conversations of the audience suddenly disappeared, leaving behind an almost oppressive silence. No one dared breathe out of fear of missing the prophecy, as the Oracle approached the dais. She was given no platform to raise her up above the masses, and yet she seemed to tower over the thousands of people who had travelled to see her.

It was hard to discern her features as she wore a white dress with a matching cloak that concealed her face. It was obvious from the way she stooped slightly that she had lived many years, a reality that was hurting her back. Many other temples insisted that all prophetesses must be virgins, yet the Oracle of Delphi – the most esteemed oracle in all of Greece – was a wizened old woman.

She slowly removed the hood, yet Jenna still could not discern the majority of her features. It was because Jenna, like everyone else, was arrested by her unsettling eyes. They were completely white, the same color as her cloak, and unseeing even as she gazed upon the crowd. Did she simply not possess pupils and irises, or were they simply so white they could not be detected?

"Greeks, the Gods are angry," the Oracle announced ominously. Everyone tensed in reaction to her solemn words. Some looked prepared to run away, as if the gods were going to unleash their fury on the crowd at any moment. "The Gods are angry, but they are not angry at you. If you wish to keep their favor, you are charged with a task."

At this point, everyone was more than willing to complete whatever assignment the gods demanded. Jenna was uneasy because she doubted it would be simple. The deities had an unfortunate habit of testing people, and test was synonymous with struggle.

From the moment the Oracle started to speak, Jenna had felt very uncomfortable, and she could tell simply by studying Jeremy and Elena that she was not the only one. There was a presence just outside of her reach that was weighing down on her senses. It was if someone was suffocating her, yet there was no hand upon her throat. It was not Sheila who was speaking to them or the Oracle. The Oracle was merely a vessel for the gods; they were the true orators.

The Oracle spoke once more and her voice held a solemn resignation, "You must tear down every statue of Stefan, god of the dead. Strike him from your scriptures and your memories. From this day forth, thou mustn't offer any sacrifice or prayer but rather forget he ever existed."

At this announcement, the terrified crowd broke out in hurried whispers. Their overwhelming fear of the presence in the room was overcome by their shock at this declaration. What was the meaning of this new development? A god could not simply be ignored or there would be dire consequences for all. Yet, they were being strictly ordered to forget Stefan's very existence.

"In his place," the Oracle continued, "you are to construct new statues and temples for the worship of a new goddess. You shall worship her as the personification of beauty and love, a beacon of pleasure and procreation. Bow your heads in supplication to the newest Olympian goddess, Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the 2****nd**** prologue before the real story gets started. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!**

**Thanks to my beta Princessrae91285!**

The Olympian throne room was every bit as resplendent as would be expected. Thirteen intimidating thrones made a half circle around the room. Most of the thrones were made of gold and each varied to represent the deity who would sit there during a council. Klaus's throne was the most impressive; it was directly in the center of the half-circle and seemed almost alive. Bolts of electricity constantly and visible charged through the throne, a crackling blue in color that illuminated the curious material of the chair. The foundation of Klaus's throne was gold, but his vanity demanded more than simple metal. At first glance, it was difficult to determine what the colorful tiles atop the gold depicted, but on further inspection it became clear. Tiny pictures of every man and woman currently alive on earth were collected together to create a mosaic which obscured the gold plating.

Missing from the room were the death gods' thrones. The duel gods of death had never been allowed seats on Mt. Olympus. Their proper domain was in the Underworld, and they rarely journeyed to Mt. Olympus. Despite their absence, all the other great gods were represented in the throne room; Klaus, Elijah, Abby, Rebekah, Ester, Finn, Kol, Sage, Rose, Mason, Alaric, and Matt could convene at their leisure to discuss current events and how to best address them.

Tables of food lined the walls. Even if no one entered the room for months, nymphs would periodically refresh the food on the off chance a great god happened to walk through the room. The seductive, golden drink of ambrosia was always on hand. Ganymede – the beautiful youth who had earned Klaus's favor and subsequently immortality – always bore the ambrosia, dedicated to the one job that defined his existence.

All of the gods were unapologetically aesthetic creatures, so the finest art works of men and gods adorned the walls. They depicted scenes so simple or powerful that they immediately drew the eye. There was a blooming flower, painted by a Leimenide, a nymph of water-meadows. It somehow captured the very moment a blossom opened into a flower. The implied motion required such a subtle talent that many of the Gods had looked upon the painter with a newfound appreciation and lust.

For the past six days, gods had been coming in and out of the sometimes neglected room constantly. With each passage through the room, new rumors were exchanged and new concerns were voiced.

Bonnie sat alone in the intimidating room, staring up at her mother's throne. She, as the goddess of springtime, was not nearly important enough to have her own throne. Her mother, however, would lift Bonnie onto her lap during councils so that she could feel included. Bonnie was growing too old for that now.

Physically, Bonnie resembled a fourteen year old girl. Some gods seemed to have a predilection towards adulthood. They would age at an alarming rate until stopping altogether, usually at their most attractive. Rose had been born an adult, catapulting into the world in an outfit of full battle armor. To Bonnie's consternation, she seemed to gravitate towards childhood. She was nearly one hundred years old, still young for a god but old for a mortal, yet she appeared as barely a teenager.

Her growth rate had begun to show signs of increasing though. Her mother, Abby, never one to miss out on an opportunity to ensure her daughter's happiness, had begun to arrange for Bonnie's future marriage. She hoped that within the next few decades, Bonnie would have matured enough for matrimony. Abby had decided that since Bonnie could never gain power in Olympus, she could make her name in Hell. Bonnie was to marry Stefan once she aged completely, but that option was now out the window. In all honesty, Bonnie was not sure if she regretted the loss.

"Bonnie!" came a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie whirled around to see Rebekah watching her inquisitively. She was shocked that the Queen of the Gods had even bothered to ask. Rebekah frequently acted as if Bonnie was beneath her notice. Meaning no disrespect, Rebekah was as elitist as she was beautiful, and Bonnie had little to offer the imperious goddess.

It was no wonder that Rebekah managed to trap Klaus in marriage. She had dewy skin and puckered, pink lips. Her thick, golden hair cascaded to her lower back. She practically shone with serenity and the power of her godhood.

Bonnie overcame her awe and stood up to curtsy. She dipped all the way to the floor to indicate her respect before rising gracefully to face Rebekah. Nearly from birth, Abby had cemented the rules of basic etiquette and grace in Bonnie who had a disposition that encouraged graceful movement.

"You really have become a lovely young lady," Rebekah murmured admiringly. "You would have made a good wife."

Bonnie blushed as this was high praise coming from the goddess of marriage. Though it was a well known fact that Rebekah's marriage to Klaus was riddled with adultery and petty deceptions. With this in mind, Bonnie decided to receive Rebekah's compliment with a grain of salt.

"Thank you, my lady," Bonnie responded with a tiny curtsy.

Rebekah studied her appraisingly, "You look as if you've been crying. Are you upset your betrothal has been ruined?"

"No, my lady. I am just sad that so many mortals will suffer. Nearly every flower and blossom died in the flood. I could feel each one wilt away," Bonnie said despondently.

Rebekah's regal countenance crumbled to reveal a slightly troubled expression before returning to her normal, smooth visage. Bonnie wondered if Rebekah truly felt anything for the suffering people of Earth. The only emotion she ever seemed to summon in regards to mortals was disdain. Unless you slept with her husband, in which case you earned her life long, murderous hatred.

"They took it a bit far, didn't they?" Rebekah said, referring to the disasters that had plagued Earth.

"You were allowed to sit in on the council," Bonnie said tentatively. "Do you know what they plan to do about…_her_?"

Rebekah's obvious disgust towards _her_ was revealed through the sudden release of her aura. Tendrils of nearly oppressive power, slipped across Bonnie's skin, making her shiver. She had to fight not to drop to her knees.

"What can we do with her?" Rebekah said, narrowing her catlike eyes. "She's a goddess now. The one fool gave her immortality. Stupid, but at least Damon had the sense not to grant her his own immortality. Meanwhile, Stefan gave her _his_ actual godhood!"

Bonnie had heard the rumors, but to have such shocking news confirmed, left her gaping. "Does that mean Stefan's mortal now?"

"Yes and no. Fortunately, Stefan maintained his immortality. Damon's in charge of who gains access to the underworld, so the little tart earned her immortality through fucking him," Rebekah said scathingly.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. She may have been old by human standards, but her mother had sheltered her as if Bonnie truly was an adolescent. The result was that Bonnie never knew how to respond to vulgar language. Not that she would dare chastise Rebekah on such a trivial matter.

All the same, Rebekah seemed to sense Bonnie's discomfort and apologized, "Sorry, dear. You know how I hate home wreckers, and you don't get much worse than brothers."

"What is going to happen to Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

Rebekah fixed her with a solemn stare, "He is no longer a god. Finn has already passed the message down to the mortals through his oracle. Stefan will have to spend his eternity on earth as a mortal."

Bonnie could do nothing but gape in the face of such a horrifying declaration. Despite her soft spot for mortals, the thought of actually having to interact with one was inconceivable.

"Was…was all the flooding and the earthquake really necessary? So many people will die," Bonnie stuttered hesitantly. It was always a risky venture to question the actions of the Olympians because there was no predicting how they would respond to criticism.

"Klaus was in a bit of a strop, wasn't he?" Rebekah commented in her gentle, cultured voice. "He, Elijah, and Damon were all perfectly justified in having a bit of a temper given the circumstances."

"But the mortals did nothing to them! Why must they die for Katherine's deception?" Bonnie persisted earnestly.

Something ominous flickered through Rebekah's eyes, and Bonnie realized she had crossed an invisible line. Embarrassed and a little scared, Bonnie cast her eyes away in a show of respect. She intensely studied the swirling veins of the cold, marble floor. If she was not positive Rebekah would prevent her, Bonnie would have happily melted into the marble to escape the penetrating aqua eyes currently fixed upon her.

When Rebekah spoke again, her tone was patronizing as if she was only speaking to a child, but with a dangerous bite that made Bonnie shiver. "We do not serve mortals," Rebekah lectured. "They are nothing. What does it matter if Damon decides to level a city or if your precious mother decides to create a famine so thousands will perish? They mean nothing. The boys were merely posturing, showing off to one another to prove who was the most outraged, the most powerful."

"Of course, my grace," Bonnie said weakly.

Rebekah's slatted eyes remained fixed on Bonnie for a sweat inducing, long moment before she waved her hand dismissively. "Stop giving me that simpering look and return to your mother's aprons. You've been gone from her for nearly half an hour, she must be suffocating from her separation anxiety."

Bonnie curtsied once more and slowly backed from the room. She need not have bothered for her subtle respect went unnoticed by Rebekah who had decided Bonnie was no longer worth her attention.

"You could practically feel the judgment oozing off of her. What an uppity, moral little thing she's become," commented an amused voice.

Rebekah turned around to acknowledge the King of the Gods, who was leaning casually against the side of his throne. He wore a traditional tunic with only one strap of cloth, secured with a gold brooch. His right arm and pectorals were left deliciously bare, revealing his powerful physique. The fabric was dyed a bright red that combined with his glowing, corn colored hair bore a striking resemblance to the sun and its rays, at least in terms of coloring.

"What has been decided?" Rebekah asked.

"He leaves for earth tomorrow," Klaus sighed, a weariness in his voice that belied his calm expression. "Finn has made a gift for him at Rose's bequest. You know how Rose has always favored Stefan. She convinced her brother that a small act of charity would be fitting."

"In what form did this characteristic act of benevolence manifest itself?" Rebekah queried mockingly.

"A lyre."

"The instrument?" Rebekah said with barely veiled skepticism. She enjoyed fine music as much as anyone else, but apart from warding off the onset of depression, she failed to comprehend how a lyre could be useful.

"It's a magical lyre," Klaus said, amusement at the ridiculousness of what he was saying evident in his voice. "It's a plain, boring looking object, but Finn enchanted it so that without any talent on Stefan's part –because Kronos knows he has never developed any skill with an instrument – it will play a melody so sweet it will transfix any who hear it. This should be enough for Stefan to procure whatever he needs from the mortals with whom he will be forced to interact."

Rebekah nodded in understanding, relieved that Stefan would have some advantages. She would never stray from her marriage, but she had always been, perhaps inappropriately, fond of Stefan. He possessed a nobility that endeared him in the hearts of women.

"How's Damon coping?" Rebekah asked, thinking of Stefan's equally charismatic, if darker other half.

Klaus snorted derisively, "He's raving like a lunatic. One minute he's furious at Stefan, claiming he can't wait to be rid of him permanently, and the next, he is demanding I find a way to resolve everything as if I have some secret solution I'm greedily guarding."

"Yesterday," Rebekah stated cautiously, "he implied that he would never come to Olympus again but rather sequester himself in the Underworld. He cannot truly mean to turn his back on us. We're his family."

"Stefan is his family," Klaus replied solemnly.

Damon and Stefan were a team, partners in both work and play. Damon ruled over the Underworld, acting to keep the many portions of Hell organized and to ensure that souls were directed to the right afterlife. He was widely guarded as the true King of Hell. Despite Stefan's kind nature, he was death personified. It was he that terminated the lives of mortals and led them to the Acheron River. Over the years, he had perfected sending his spirit to many places simultaneously, so that death could be dealt swiftly. For the brothers to part was incomprehensible.

Damon was insistent that Klaus was not doing everything in his power to save Stefan from his self inflicted fate. The insinuation rankled because Klaus considered Stefan to be one of his dearest friends. Stefan's loss would be felt acutely as he was a loyal political ally and friend.

Rebekah's fists clenched tightly at her side. The knuckles paled until they were a ghost like white, revealing the tension in her body. "What about the whore? What's to become of Katherine?"

Klaus grimaced, "You're not going to like this development. She's become the goddess of…love and beauty."

"Love and beauty? Love and beauty? What does that little wench know of either!" Rebekah screeched furiously. "I am goddess of marriage and family, the most boring position possible and she will be worshipped as the epitome of seduction and grace!"

"You cannot deny, she has the seduction down to an art form," Klaus said indifferently.

Rebekah was practically shaking with rage. Her eyes were clenched shut, little lines marring her usually flawless skin from where her eyes were closed too tightly. Klaus frowned at the obvious signs that she was about to lose her tenuous grasp on her temper. He stepped forward to comfort her, but was stopped by the blinding explosion of concentrated power she suddenly released.

The paintings on the wall shook precariously as if an earthquake was shaking the foundations of the walls. A statue called the Charioteer of Delphi collapsed, the man's muscular arm breaking off and shattering on the unyielding floor. The crystal goblets on the tables cracked and collapsed, letting the golden, liquid ambrosia leak. It stained the velvet table cloth as it dripped, wasted, to the floor.

"There are only twelve seats on Mount Olympus, Nik, and all of them are filled," Rebekah observed. Katherine's godhood would be too strong _not_ to warrant a seat, yet none were available, and Rebekah was hardly inclined to invite Katherine onto the council.

"I'd give her Stefan's seat in the underworld if I could, but Damon has barred her from ever setting foot in his domain."

"Are you suggesting someone must step down for her?" Rebekah gasped.

"I'm not suggesting; It has already been decided," Klaus said. "Ester has offered to leave Olympus and continue on as a more minor goddess."

Klaus's words were difficult to hear as Rebekah's outraged shout of "No!" nearly eclipsed his voice entirely.

The two impossibly powerful beings stood in silence, reflecting on all of the shocking occurrences of the past few days. Their entire existence as they knew it had been altered irreparably, and they now felt disturbingly weak. Stefan was lost to them forever, and Damon would likely seclude himself and decline any overtures of friendship. They would be saddled with Katherine, the cause of all their problems and a woman so caustic it was a chore to be in her presence for more than a moment.

"I want," Rebekah said hoarsely, "to punish her."

Klaus's answering smirk was positively wicked. "You have an eternity to think of something appropriate."

Rebekah's expression darkened into something terrifying. She smiled at her husband and no further words were needed.


End file.
